


==>Karkat: Lead Dad's Group

by Quilly



Series: Married with Grubs [8]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi, Phase Two, and you messed with the wrong dad's group today motherglubber, in which some incompetent villainy is afoot, incredibly self-indulgent babyfic, of the Married with Grubs event, part of the Sherlockbound/Fun with Dirk and Jane universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quilly/pseuds/Quilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and when the children are at stake, you'll do anything to bring them home safely.</p>
<p>(Part of the Married with Grubs event for the Sherlockbound/Life with Dirk and Jane series. Phase Two: Childhood, 2/5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	==>Karkat: Lead Dad's Group

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! This is an event going on at the Sherlockbound askblog (asksherlockbound.tumblr.com, check the sidebar for the Married with Grubs button) and I'm moving the drabbles over to here for other people to access, so voila! This is the second of five in Phase Two: Childhood of that event! If you're curious about what Sherlockbound/Life with Dirk and Jane is, check my page for the series Life with Dirk and Jane!
> 
> Enjoy!

Your name is Karkat Vantas and when you get your hands on the scum who took your daughter they’d better pray your moirail is nearby (he won’t be).

 

Angelique is your younger daughter, and your miracle baby, as Jade likes to call her (and so does Gamzee, for that matter). Angel is the product of careful planning and the making up after the biggest fight you and Jade have ever been in, and when she was born you cried salty red tears and didn’t feel a lick unmasculine for it. She’s exactly the bright ray of sunshine your lives and marriage needed, and her big sister Dustin is enamored with her. So, even though it’s a mouthful, Angelique Porrim Vantas lives up to her name even at the tender age of four.

And she’s been taken from you, as well as Bennet Strider and Desain and Sambel, Dirk and Jane’s youngest son and Sollux, Eridan, and Feferi’s twins, respectively. All were kidnapped from the latter three’s penthouse, which you were assured was well-protected but apparently _wasn’t_ , but now is not the time to point fingers. There are hysterical parents to keep promises to and a hospitalized second-best bro to avenge, and you think you are on the verge of doing just that.

The kids have been missing for two days now. You haven’t slept. Neither has Dirk. Neither has Sollux. Currently the three of you are outside of the schmancy office building you are ninety-five percent sure they’re being held in, waiting on Sollux’s homemade scanner to pick up the psychic frequencies of the twins, who according to Sollux have been trained to turn the psi up full-blast when in danger. So unless the kids have been capped somehow, you’ll find them here. The thought of anything happening to any of the kids makes your bile sac swoop with nausea, but foremost in your thoughts is the bouncing dark auburn pigtails of your own little one.

“Anything?” Dirk asks after a few minutes of silence from the scanner. Sollux’s bifurcated tongue slips out to moisten his lips before he speaks.

“Pothibly,” he lisps. “It’th very faint, but I think I’ve got SM’th frequenthy.”

That’s bluebloods for you. You swallow.

“Top floor?”

“Yup. Should be no trouble to pick ‘em apart.” Sollux cracks his neck.

“I’d wait until we have a visual,” you retort. “Which means _stealth_. Can you handle that?”

The looks they give you would be funny if the lives of your kids weren’t at stake here.

Sneaking in is absurdly easy with a psiioniic who happens to also be a crazy hacker. You just need to shoot people who get in your way (tranqs, Jane took your other gun away before you got here). Sollux scouts ahead while you and Dirk do the punching. You get down to a single clip and store it, taking out your sickles, which you haven’t actually used in years but feel familiar in your hands. Sickles aren’t the most ideal weapons in this (or any, as Jade is fond of telling you) situation, but it’s more for the comfort factor right now. Besides, you look totally intimidating and will spit in the grubloaf of anyone who says otherwise.

You wonder if it’s too late to ask Sollux to join the police force because _man_ your life would be so much easier if you could have his skills without his attitude (but then you remember that the likelihood of working with Sollux and not dealing with the attitude is about as possible as being able to remove his head from where it’s permanently shoved up his nook. But now is not the time to dwell on that).

The trek to the top floor is rather boring. Those Sollux does not zap with his brain are easy pickin’s. You are itching for a fight by the time Sollux holds up a hand and you cock your head to listen hard.

One of the kids is crying—loudly and obnoxiously. Must be Strider’s, because Dirk’s face goes very, very blank and still. You do not pity the fools who are making Bennet cry. Then you listen harder and differentiate that it’s probably fake crying—Dustin used to do the same thing when she wanted something. You wonder if one of the twins sensed you coming and needed a distraction.

“There’th four guyth,” Sollux whispers, and you crane your head over the stairs to catch a peek through the open door of the final floor. Yep, he’s right. “Three gunth. I can’t take out more than two at a time. Rushing in would be a really thtupid thing to do.”

“Do we have any other plan?” you ask tersely.

“If Sollux could take two of the guns out from here, we can overwhelm the third,” Dirk says. “Sollux?”

“I’ll thee what I can do,” he replies, and concentrates. A moment later a bright zap of energy arcs from his eyes, splits in two, goes through the door you’re hiding around, and electrocutes two of the gun-toting idiots, just as planned. The third swivels around with his gun, pointing it at the door rather than at the kids, and the three of you move at once. The gun goes off. You feel something almost pinch your shoulder and register that you’ve been shot when your arm kinda doesn’t wanna work anymore. A third bolt of energy takes out the last gun. Dirk throws himself at the fourth and the supposed brains of the operation, while you stumble and try to breathe while tuning out the screaming.

Your vision swims a little as the pain hits you, but the kids stand out clear as you make your way towards them—all four kids, looking unhurt—wait, that’s a lie, Desain has a bruise spreading ugly red on her cheek and Angel, your Angel-baby, has a cut right down her arm, shallow and not bleeding profusely but still enough to make you feel the kind of white-hot rage that’s cold. You set to untying them, your shoulder throbbing and your brain buzzing.

Sollux and Dirk join you soon enough, the culprit unconscious in a corner and the other guys…you’re not actually sure, but you think they might be dead, since they all seem to be smoking a little. Whatever. You hope the kids think they’re just sleeping as you work one-handed at the knots and then you’re pushed out of the way while psiioniics do the job for you.

Angel throws her little arms around your neck and sobs. You can’t parse her words because the room is getting a little spinny all of a sudden but you hug her tight to you and kiss her face.

You have the sense to call an ambulance before you collapse with blood loss, because you want all the kids checked out and yourself, and then call backup to pick up your perp. You don’t even know this clown’s name because he tried to be debonair villain and feed you the mystery piecemeal without even realizing Jane Crocker had him figured out in five minutes flat just based on his accent and the background of the video he sent you to tell you he’d taken the kids.

Once your arm is trussed up and you no longer feel like passing out, you pick up Angel from where she’s been sitting in the hall with the others and you reach into your pocket for your phone.

“Probably time we tell Mommy and Dustin your adventure’s over, huh?” you say, and Angel nods.

“Daddy, Bennet saved me,” she says before you finish dialing.

“What’s that, sweetie?”

“Bennet saved me,” she repeats, and you look down the hall at the little knot that is the Crocker-Striders. “The big meany meanpants Mr. Renaldo said he was gonna hurt us, and he had a big sharp knife. He scratcheded my arm, Daddy!” She presents her arm for inspection, where it’s been bound up by the doctors. You kiss the bandage and she giggles. “Bennet started crying real loud and Mr. Renaldo stopped so he could yell at Bennet and then Uncle Sollux did the thing with his brain!”

Just in time, it seems. You’ve gotta thank Bennet one day, when he isn’t smothered by his mother. The twins are still getting looked at, because according to Sollux Des was capped for a while and Sammy was getting a headache from prolonged projection. You feel exhausted.

“Let’s go home, okay, sweetie?” you say, and Angel nods.

“I knew you’d come, Daddy,” she says, and your blood-pusher kind of melts into a puddle. “I knew it.”

“That’s right, Angel-baby,” you say as you complete the dial. “Daddy’s always going to come for you. Okay?”

She giggles. “Okay!”

You kiss her forehead again before Jade picks up.


End file.
